Elizabeth's Story
by fang shadow
Summary: A story of Edward's long lost twin sister who falls in love with Jacob Black's nephew. She runs into trouble when her friend comes back. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning, Mikey," I said walking into the living room. I didn't sleep but I usually stayed in my room and day dreamed, or night dreamed, all night while Mikey worked on writing new songs. If you haven't already guessed it, we were both vampires. He kidnapped me when I was two years old and his friend talked him into not killing me. He brought me home and treated me like a little sister. When I was seventeen, he changed me into a vampire. I was going to be seventeen forever.

The on thing I knew about my true family was that I had a twin brother. The strange thing was that, though I was now over a century old, my twin was somewhere out there, still alive. I had promised myself that one day, I would find him.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Mikey said. He came over to me and messed up my hair just like a big brother would. "I'm going to meet with some of my friends today. I will be back in a few hours," he said, Mikey was tall, with gold eyes and curly red hair. "May I come with you?" I said. I was sort of tall, but not as tall as Mikey, and had long bronze hair with bangs covering most of my forehead; I had gold eyes, too. "No," Mikey said. "Okay," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, I was used to him leaving me alone.

As soon as Mikey left I was going through my CDs. I put on music and started dancing to it. It may sound weird, but I was really good at making up dances to different types of music. It helped when I was alone to do it, though. When I was with other people I felt like I had to use mind control to get them to do it right. Like many vampires, I had a special power. Mine was very different, though. I could make anyone and anything do what I wanted them to do. I just had to think and they did it. I just hated to use my power, it felt so wrong.

It had been a few hours and I was working on a new dance when one of Mikey's friends busted through the door. "I am so sorry Elizabeth, but Mikey has been killed. He was ripped apart and burned by a bad vamp. We killed him, but it was too late." He said. I couldn't say anything. I just stood there in shock. Just a few hours ago I had heard Mikey playing his guitar and now he was dead.

After the boy finally left, I went to my room and packed all my stuff. Then I grabbed Mikey's electric guitar, the songs he and I had written together, and my CDs. I left to go find my brother.

It had not been long before I figured out where my twin brother was. Then I noticed we had some kind of twin telepathy thing which meant, of course, he was a vamp, too. _Well duh_, I thought, _how else would he have lived so long, I hope he doesn't drink human blood._ Of course then he asked me who I was and how I got inside his head. I said that I was Elizabeth. I also told him that I was his twin. _Who are you?_ I asked in my mind. This telepathy thing was cool. _I am Edward Cullen._

After that I ran as fast as I could to an open field, which I soon noticed was full of vamps, including Edward. "Hello, I am Elizabeth. I came here to meet my twin brother." I said to the guy who seemed to be the head of the coven. "Hello, I am Carlisle, this is my family." He said. Family? This was his family? I was really confused. "Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward." He interrupted the babbling in my head that had Edward cracking up. Exactly how much of my mind had he heard?

Edward explained that Carlisle had created them, at least, most of them. I understood everything he said. Then I ran over to him and hugged him dropping all of my bags where I stood. Bella said hi to me and then the rest of them did, too. They asked if I wanted to stay with them. Obviously Edward had already explained it to them. "Sure," I told them. And I went back to their house with them.

I love twilight, so I thought I would write about it! Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**We were there really quick. Of course, we were all running. When we got inside, there was a boy on the couch with a teenage girl sitting beside him. "Hi" the boy said, "My name is Jacob." He smelled weird, really weird, like a smelly dog. **

"**What the heck! You're a werewolf!" I screamed in shock. "It's okay, Elizabeth, he's our friend." Edward said calming me down like any good brother would do. "This is Bella and I's daughter, Renesmee," Edward said pulling the girl away from Jacob. She was really pretty, with long, curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Jacob Imprinted on her. That is why she is always with him." Edward continued. **

"**Oh crap!" Bella yelled, "We're gonna be late for school! You****can come with us, Elizabeth." "Okay," I said. I hadn't been to school in forever. By forever I mean almost one hundred years. This should be interesting, I guess.**

**We were soon at school, thanks to Jasper's crazy driving. We were going over a hundred miles an hour! I had my first class with Alice. I had been paying attention until a boy came in late to class. **

**That's when it hit me, his sweet scent. Blood was pulsing through him. Why didn't any of the other kids affect me like this? "Go sit by Elizabeth, Jake," the professor said. **_**Crap! Just my luck! I**__**am gonna go crazy and attack him!**_** I thought. **

**Jake came and sat down at my table. He was actually pretty cute. He was an inch or two taller than me with tan skin and short, spiky black hair. He looked like he was pretty strong, too. **

"**Hi," Jake said to me, "I'm Jake, in case you haven't already noticed." "I'm Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you, Jake," I said. After about thirty minutes of class, I noticed Jake was staring at me and it was creeping me out.**

"**Okay, now work with your partner on these worksheets," the professor said, "you may choose your partner this time." "You want to be my partner, Elizabeth?" Jake asked with a cute smile on his face. Alice looked at me and nodded. "Sure," I said. **

**We were the first to finish the papers, so we had some time to talk. "So, do you play an instrument?" Jake asked me. "Yeah, I play electric guitar and I sing. I have been trying to get a band together lately. What do you play?" I asked him. "I play bass guitar and sing. Actually, can I join?" he asked. "Sure," I answered, just then the bell rang. "Bye, Elizabeth" Jake said. "Bye," I pretty much whispered that, but I still think he heard it, because he turned and smiled.**

"**You have a crush on him!" Alice said. "Maybe," I said. Alice and I left after that. I am going to skip ahead to lunch because the next two classes I was day dreaming about Jake.**

**When I walked into the lunch room Jake came running over to me. "May I sit with you, Elizabeth?" Jake asked. "Sure," I said. We walked over to the table where my new "family" sat. "This is Jake," I told them, "Is it okay if he sits with us?" "Sure," they all said.**

"**Wow, first day here and you already have a boyfriend!" Emmett said. Jake didn't say anything, he just blushed. I had to hold back a giggle because of Jake's reaction to what Emmett had said. "Emmett, he's not her boyfriend, though she does have a crush on him," Edward said. "Edward, you're lucky there are people around. If nobody was here, I would be ripping you to shreds right now!" I screamed at him. **

**That was a bad choice of words. I remembered Mikey and now I felt like I would cry if I could. "It's okay Elizabeth, I'm sorry for what I said and about Mikey." Edward said. Jake put his arm around me and told me it would all be okay.**

**That calmed me down pretty quick. "Hey, can we go talk alone?" Jake asked me. "Okay," I said, curious of what he would do. We walked out of the lunch room. "Elizabeth, do you want to go out with me?" Jake asked, he looked pretty nervous. "Sure, Jake," I said. Jake smiled and didn't look nervous at all anymore. "Okay, we can go back now," he said to me.**

Still writing. Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When I got home that day, Jacob said that his nephew came with him and that he was upstairs. I ran upstairs and saw Jacob's nephew. "Holy crap!" I yelled. "Hey Elizabeth, I didn't know you lived here," Jake said. He ran over and put his arm around me. "Wait a minute, that means you're a vamp! Cool!" he said. **_**I am so confused right now**_**, I thought,**_** well, at least it's just Jake**_**. **

"**So, are we gonna go out tonight?" he said. "Of course, Jake!" I yelled and hugged him. Then Edward cleared his throat. We looked over at him. "Sorry to interrupt, but Elizabeth and I need to hunt **_**before**_** she tries to drink your blood." "You do smell good, I should go. Be right back!" I said to Jake as I walked out of the room.**

**After I finished hunting, I went to my room to change. Alice had put out a beautiful dress. I put it on and ran downstairs. Jake was waiting for me by the door. We went over to the car and got in. "Why are you all dressed up? We're just going to the movies." He said. "Alice," I said. "That's all you had to say," Jake said. **

"**Jake, do you like me?" I asked. "Of course, Elizabeth," he answered. "So you're willing to be in danger every second of your life from now on just to be with a monster?" I said. "You aren't a monster, Elizabeth," Jake said, "and if you changed me into a vampire, I wouldn't be in danger." "Jake, I can't change you, it's too dangerous. I would kill you." **

"**No you wouldn't, I trust you."**

"**You shouldn't."**

"**But I do." We had just reached the parking lot and were still in the car. Without any warning at all, he bent over and kissed me. Then Emmett hit the window, we broke apart and Jake blushed. "EMMETT!!!" I yelled. He opened my door. "EMMETT GO HOME!" I yelled at him. I thought of him leaving and he immediately left. "You can use mind control," Jake said. "Yes," I said. "Cool," he said.**

Please comment! 


End file.
